


A Date With Harvey Specter

by overthehill



Series: Harvey Specter Doesn't Do Dates (Except...He Does) [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date-ish, Fluff, M/M, Sweet!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they are together, Mike and Harvey haven't actually gone out on a <i>real</i> date....until now. Harvey Specter is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Harvey Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story written as a response to a Suits_Meme [prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=154966#t335190).

It was a sunny Saturday morning that found Mike being woken up by someone knocking incessantly on the door of his one bedroom apartment. Turning over in his bed, Mike buried his head further into his not-so-fluffy pillow, hoping that if ignored whoever was at the door, they would leave. However, the knocker wasn’t up to date on his little plan and the obnoxious noise continued. Finally having had enough, Mike dragged his caffeine-less body out of bed and to the door. Opening the door, he had all the intension to scream at the person on the other side, but the words were caught in his throat at the sight before him. Harvey Specter, sans suit.

“—What?” Mike’s tired brain was sputtering at the image of Harvey in a tight maroon shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places. Although it wasn’t Mike’s first time seeing Harvey without his usual pristine suit; after all, when you’re _dating?_ sleeping with the man, it’s bound to happen; it still caught Mike off guard sometimes. 

“Shower, get dressed. We’re going out.” Harvey said in his I’m-the-boss-you-have-to-do-what-I-say tone as he moved past his associate and into the apartment. 

“What?” It seemed that that was the only word Mike sleep-addled brain can get out at the moment. 

Instead receiving an answer, two strong hands gripped the blonde by the shoulders and maneuvered him to the small bathroom, into the shower and before Mike could even get another sound, Harvey turned the water on full blast. 

“Come on, hurry up.” With that Harvey walked back out, a self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face at Mike’s indignant scream. “We don’t have all day, Princess.”

As Mike showered, Harvey sat himself down gingerly on the younger man’s worn sofa and waited. About five minutes later, Mike walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, muttering under his breath about employee abuse. Just as he reached his dresser, he felt two well defined arms wrap around his thin waist and hot breath down the back of his neck, making him shiver. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Mike huffed, referring to earlier with the shower. He wanted to stay mad, but he was having a hard time when Harvey is all but plastered against his back. He could feel the warmth of the other man, like a furnace, seeping under his own bare skin. “And I—” He wanted to say something snarky, but lips pressing against that spot _that damned spot that always make my knees go weak_ behind his ear cut him off mid-sentence. 

“I—” Mike swallowed thickly before attempting to connect his brain to his mouth once more. “I thought we were in a _hurry_.” The last word came out in a moan as Harvey’s lips move to his ear and he started to lightly nip the cartilage of Mike’s ear. 

Harvey ignored Mike’s weak protest, deciding to continue with his assault on Mike’s nearly naked body. His hands _damn those strong hands_ roamed over the flat plane of Mike’s stomach, one hand going lower and lower while the other one travel up to his chest. Just as a finger was about to brush his already erect nipple, Mike pushed Harvey away, this time actually managing to dislodge the slightly-bigger-in-size lawyer. 

“You said we had to hurry, right? So stop distracting me.” Mike said as he pulled on boxers, jeans, and a shirt. Obviously, by the way Harvey is dressed, jeans _that looked way too good on him_ and a t-shirt, whatever they were doing definitely wasn’t business. Odd. 

A cup of steaming hot coffee and a car ride in Harvey’s vintage Mustang later, Mike found himself standing outside The Field House at Chelsea Piers. Head tilted to one side, he had no clue as to why they were here…on a Saturday, at nine o’clock in the morning. 

“Harvey—” Mike opened his mouth to ask his companion but instead of letting him finish his question, Harvey took him by the wrist and all but dragged him into the building. “The batting cages?” The cry of confusion was ignored, once again _that seemed to be happening a lot today_ as Harvey talked to some guy behind the counters before leading him to one of the cages.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Harvey turned around to look at Mike, his trademark smirk on his face. 

“You took me to the batting cages?” Mike knew that Harvey liked sports, the number of signed basketballs and baseballs on display in his office was a big clue, and he knew with a body like that _so firm and warm and—_ Harvey must be at least somewhat athletic; however, seeing it with his own eyes was just… _wow_. “Um…why?”

“This is a date.” Harvey said matter-of-factly, bending at the waist to pick up a wooden bat. He walked back to where Mike stood, holding the bat for him to take.

“Date?” Mike hated that his voice went up an octave, but really, who can blame him…he was on a date with Harvey Specter, badass attorney and New York City’s best closer. A date. Somehow, even he can’t wrap his genius brain around that one. “Whatever happened to: ‘I don’t do dates?’” He asked, taking the offered bat.

“I believe I’m entitled to change my mind.” Although the words were spoken with a haughty air, the smirk on Harvey’s face softened into a smile as he said it. Moving forward another step, he crowded himself against the younger man. “I wanted to take you on a date. So, I am.”

“Last I checked, a date is where one person asks the other out.” Taking a step back, Mike gave Harvey a teasing smile. “And I don’t remember being asked anything except the whereabouts of the MacIntyre briefs.” 

“Just hit the damn ball, Mike.” Harvey looped one arm around Mike and brought him back against his chest. He got Mike into proper batting position, despite some minor protest from the blonde. He insisted he already knew how to hit a baseball. _Not properly though_. 

After helping Mike hit the first couple of pitches, Harvey moved, albeit reluctantly, he enjoyed being able to press up against the younger man, back. He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back against one of the poles that held up the net, watching as Mike hit one baseball after another. The young genius was enjoying himself, it was plain to see, and Harvey enjoyed seeing Mike happy. 

Mike wasn’t, and has never been much of an athlete (biking was about as much exercise as he got) , but the batting cages, he had to admit, was pretty fun. He was on a _date_ with _Harvey Specter_ and he was able to get let out all the frustration caused by Louis. He was doing perfectly fine; imagining that the baseball he was hitting was actually Louis’s face, until he turned his head ever-so-slightly and caught sight of Harvey out the corner of his eye…he missed the last ball, distracted. It never failed to amaze him how good Harvey looked outside of his usual attire of suits, especially now, leaning back, arms crossed, showing off the muscles in his arms; and Mike had no doubt that Harvey knew exactly how good he himself.

“You’re not gonna have a turn?” Mike asked, holding out the bat to Harvey, who just stood there, unmoving.

“I like watching you.” The smile and the words were both soft and cause Mike’s heart to flutter lightly in his chest. Another thing about Harvey that always seems to surprise Mike was that, the man behind the suits and the slicked back hair is actually a romantic. It was strange but in a good way. 

“Cheesy.” Mike stuck his tongue out, as if disgusted, but the laugh and smile that followed totally ruined the effect. “Come on, Mr. Hotshot-Lawyer. Show me what you’ve got.” 

“Fine. Let the master teach you a thing or two.” Harvey pushed off the pole, took the bat from Mike. Getting into the slightly crouched position needed to swing the bat, Mike couldn’t help but notice that not only is Harvey’s stance perfect _he really is perfect at everything_ , that particular position allowed the jeans to form itself _perfectly_ to his _perfect_ ass. Sometimes, the world really isn’t fair. 

When Harvey hit the ball, it flew smoothly through the air of the batting cage. Right. Unfair.

+++

After the batting cages, and with Mike finally relaxed, Harvey drove the two of them to Lucky Famous Burgers; a place Mike didn’t even know Harvey knew existed. When the older lawyer had said they were going to eat, Mike thought it was going to be some really fancy place, not some burger joint. 

“Burgers? Harvey, you’re just full of surprises today.” Mike beamed, burgers were his favorite, and he was happy that his _boyfriend? Lover? What exactly are they?_ Harvey remembered. This time, instead of Harvey dragging Mike, it was Mike dragging Harvey. The batting cages had made his extra hungry and he could practically hear his stomach growling impatiently over the rumble that was New York City. 

Harvey, usually all about having control, gladly allowed Mike to take the lead for once. As the placed their orders and sat down to wait, Harvey threw one arm around Mike’s shoulders, smiling as the younger man leaned into him. While Mike started talking, about anything and everything, Harvey thought back to one of Mike’s earlier comments, back at the batting cages. _Harvey Specter didn’t do dates_. That is a well known fact, or at least it was. Harvey wasn’t the type to date someone; he was more of the flirt, sex, and then run type. But there was something about Mike that always brought out a different side of him. Even Donna noticed, if the look she gave him yesterday, when he let Mike take a nap in office, was any indication. The truth was, this date was completely unplanned, it only came to him last night. He remembered sitting in his office, waiting for Mike to bring him the MacIntyre Briefs, when his thoughts wandered to just how stressed and haggard Mike had looked this entire week. He had no doubt Louis was somehow involved, and it’s not like Harvey hasn’t tried talking _threatening_ him, but the man just will not _give it a rest_. So that’s when the idea of a date, casual, no suits involved, came to him. 

Turning to look at Mike, seeing the smile on the younger man’s face, he was glad he broke his little rule for him. Using his other hand, he cupped Mike’s cheek, and brought their faces closer together. His movement caught the other unaware and he was rewarded with bright blue eyes staring up at him with a hint of surprise and a lot of love? 

“I know, I’m an awesome date.” With that he brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't cut off unexpectedly. I wanted to write more...but felt like it was a good place to stop :333 Sweet and fluffy
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
